Love Possession
by Angelhart79
Summary: When Tomoe had told them he would take her to bed, he had sort of failed to mention that he would take her to his bed. (one shot)


**Love Possession**

AUTHOR: Angelhart  
GENRE: romance/humor  
STORY: one shot  
STATUS: complete  
RATING: M (this story contains adult content!)  
DISCLAIMER: Kamisama Hajimemashita (Kamisama Kiss) ©2008 Julietta Suzuki/Hakusensha – Viz Media – TMS Entertainment  
All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

When he had told them he would take her to bed, he had sort of failed to mention that he would take her to his bed. Well, the idea formed later on as she slowly sagged against his shoulder during her studies, her slow breathing hinting a deep slumber and he carried her to her room.

It was when he noticed the curled up white snake sound asleep at the food of her bed, that his eyes narrowed to slits and that he turned around. Watching her peacefully sleeping form in his arms, he vowed that his sharing days were over. He didn't want share her. Not with a monkey and definitely not with that white serpent. She had lifted his curse and he was now being taunted by a new one. Full remembrance of her vow to him, yet she still not being completely his. He didn't care if he was selfish. He wanted her for his own.

In less than a year they would start their new lives together, but the wait was tortures. Every day he spend in close proximity of her and he felt more possessive of her than before. He pushed back the lecture Mikage had given him that surfaced so suddenly in his memory, as he admired the female in his arms. About how he had to be mindful that he was far more mature than Nanami was in the acts of love. And that he should be wary of his forceful advances on her and be cautious of the wild fox within him. Even though suppressed by the familiar contract, his wild spirit was not harmless.

It had been awkward, like all Mikage's lectures he had to suffer throughout the years. Awkward but also painfully truthful. For even now as he eyed her, he could feel the similar hunger that had haunted him five hundred years ago. To possess her and hide her from the rest of the world and all the threats in it. And with her annoyingly knack for danger, the feeling only gnawed on him even more.

And so he felt torn up between his restless spirit that wanted to ensure that she was his and his alone and secure her, so no other could lay his fingers on her, and the familiar contract and obligation of protecting her and keeping her safe. With only one possible outcome that would please both: to keep her where he could watch over her.

Without him realizing it he suddenly found himself standing in front of the hatch of his room below. He turned his head, almost a bit fearful of the ever watchful and judging eyes of the land god. He knew the god did not require sleep and had somehow expected him to be there, pointed finger and ready to scold him. But there was no sight of Mikage and apparently not even the snake was aware of his scheme. And he smirked as he pulled her closer and within the blink of an eye he had transported them down below.

That had taken place several hours ago.

He thought he would be able to sleep peacefully now she would be there by his side. Her scent, her body would tame his restless spirit as he lay next to her.

He had placed her on the futon and after changing his outfit in a sleeping yukata, he had joined her. And he had indeed been calmer as he spooned her sleeping form so carefully. Gently brushing her hair aside and nuzzling her neck, he relaxed and listened to her breathing. She molded against him so perfectly and he had closed his eyes and had found the tranquility he so longed for. But unfortunately that didn't last very long.

He knew she was a restless sleeper, for how often had he not freed her limbs from the tangled mess of sheets, when he checked up on her in the night, when his spirit had become restless and he had to assure she was safe. In the confined space of his arms there wasn't much room for her to move about now, but she did stir. Each movement of her, however slight, brushed her behind against his pelvis and his eyes shot open when the result of that could no longer be ignored. Underneath the yukata a body part of him was stiffening and it became most uncomfortably stuck inside his fundoshi.

Perhaps taking her into _his_ bed had not been such a good idea after all…

Reluctantly he created a distance between their bodies, meanwhile trying hard to keep his hormones in check as they were forming very appealing images of possible outcomes inside his head. Only, the persevering creativity of his mind was not helping at all. And to make matters worse, Nanami scooted back in her sleep until her body was spooned by his, once more. And when she wiggled her behind against him for snug fit, he couldn't stifle the moan that escaped his throat.

The god would probably hang him by his balls, but the fundoshi had to go.

Carefully, so the woman in his bed wouldn't awake, he untied the obi that closed his yukata. Slowly pulling it free and tossing it aside. Then he moved his hand in between the folds until he felt the strings and daftly untied them on both side of his hips. The moment the restraint was gone, his erection sprung free. He bit his lips to repress another moan. Gods… that felt good.

He was about to get himself in a comfortable position again when he noticed Nanami's eyes were opening.

"Tomoe…?" her voice asked drowsy. In her sleepy state she tried to make sense of her surroundings, obviously noticing that this wasn't her usual sleeping accommodation. "Why am I in your room?"

His answer was the first thing that popped inside his head and his voice was filled with irritation as he spoke. "There was a snake in your bed." The memory of the sight did wonders for his aroused state; his blood flow going up again to his brain for coherent thinking and leaving another part of him alone, for now.

She turned on her back, blinking the sleep from her eyes. "Are you angry?"

Angry might be even an understatement. He was furious. How could she let other men sleep in her bed? It didn't even make it less naïve or bothersome that the man in question was in his animal spirit form. For that little trick of that sneaky serpent was just camouflage. How could she not see it for what it really was?

"He's not a pet." He couldn't help but think how she acted when he was trapped inside the body of a fox. "You should not let him sleep with you." Hell, he could understand her attraction to the fluffy white fox, but a slimy serpent?

Nanami was eyeing the situation she found herself in: the room, his bed, him lying next to her. He considered himself really lucky that the folds of his sleeping yukata covered the lower part of him so tactically, as her eyes traced his body from his feet up to his face.

Then she threw a smart comeback at him: "So I should sleep with you instead?"

He smirked. That was his Nanami. Stubborn and witty. She had commanded him to sleep once, when he thought he had cooed her into sleeping with him; and perhaps something even more intimate…

"Yes." And to make a subtle statement he added: "You didn't object of me sleeping with you when I was a fox."

"But you were-" She struggled in finding the right words in her defense, of which he humorously knew she wouldn't be able to come up with.

"I was what?" he pushed tauntingly. _Cute? Harmless?_

"Fluffy. And soft."

Was she actually pouting? Her remembering his entrapment in the white animal actually making her regret his transformation back? He didn't know whether he should be laughing or be insulted.

Well, he'd better remedy her disappointment.

"But I'm still very soft." There was a silent chuckle in his head as he thought of the unintentional pun in his words, while most certainly, one part of him wasn't soft at all at the moment. And he dared to be bold as he took hold of her right hand, pulled it towards him and guided it through the folds of his yukata and then placed it on his chest. Placing his left hand over hers, making her unable to pull back.

It shocked her. Her eyes widening and her cheeks coloring immediately. He found it most adorable. He leaned forward, not releasing her hand and whispered softly: "Do you feel it, Nanami?" There was a little resistance as he guided her hand over his torso. "Didn't I promise you that you could touch me all you like when I would be normal again?" He couldn't take his eyes away from her lips. Her mouth slightly open and her breathing a bit staggering. She nodded shyly in answer to his question. He licked his lips. "Then touch me, Nanami." And then he kissed her.

She tasted like the desert he had made for her that evening. Deliciously sweet. Her hand moved to his back and he let it, for the voluntary touch was thrilling him enormously. He released it and reveled in the feel of it disappearing further inside his yukata, electing goosebumps in its path. And as he intensified the kiss, her blunt nails dug into his skin and all his blood flow went straight down again in an instant.

He pulled back and stared at her lovely face. Flustered and a little anxious she stared back at him.

"Let me have you." He knew the words were spoken with so much desperation that it startled her. Her breathing stocked and with his sensitive ears he heard her heart skipping a beat just before it jolted into a faster rhythm.

His left hand had taken hold of a strand of her ebony locks and was curling it around his fingers. All the while he held her trapped in his gaze and she must have been able to see the hunger in his eyes. He craved her like he was a man dying of starvation. For over five hundred years he had waited. She could not even begin to understand how much he longed for her.

He refrained from saying that he wanted to continue where they left off over five hundred years ago. The last time he had used that phrase it had the complete opposite effect. And it kind of served him right, for he had been drunk and he had reminded her of a nasty version of him, who in that time line had been so consumed by lust that he had almost raped her.

He brushed his nose against hers in a gesture of affection. "I will be so gentle. Let me love you, Nanami." He could tell she was unsure of what to say or how to act. But at least she didn't bolt or pushed him away. Her fingers had taken hold of his yukata and were fumbling with the fabric nervously. He gave her a loving smile and took her right hand and moved it inside the folds again enjoying the feel of her touch against his bare skin.

He was waiting for a sign of consent. Any sign would do. If his bold request had rendered her mute, then a gesture would provide him with the information he needed. He released her hand and waited, already relieved that she didn't pull it back right away.

Her eyes were torn to where her hand was resting against his chest and he knew she could feel the beating of his heart underneath his skin. An anxious excited rhythm. The knowledge that he would be her first was thrilling and the perverted side of him reveled in the fact that he could show her all he knew about the act.

He held in his breath and his eyes followed her hand as it moved up. Then to his surprise her other hand joined in and then he felt them pushing the yukata over his shoulders. The cool air caused a pleasant contrast between the hot touch of her fingers and his body tingled all over. Never had he craved so much for that pleasurable unity as he did right now. He wanted to possess her. And he started with her lips.

A gentle kiss, yet already enough to enflame passion in him like fox fire. He teased her lips with soft nibbles until she lifted her head and sought his mouth for more. And as he explored her mouth he slowly tugged on the zipper of her jacket. As expected she froze, her lips retreating and her eyes locking with his.

He waited for a few seconds and when there was no rejection he pulled the zipper down. He wasted no time and moved his left hand underneath the pink cami top she was wearing underneath. The muscles of her belly and stomach cringed and there was a sharp intake of breath. Bringing his mouth close to her ear he whispered softly. "You feel very soft too." Words that were meant to relief some of the tension inside of her. And it did, for he heard a barely audible giggle.

He moved his fingers upwards and couldn't avoid a smirk plastering his face as he noticed how responsive she was. She could swoon over all those romantic novels, but his adorable kami was in no way prepared for the real thing. He was going to enjoy teaching her, immensely.

He captured her lips again, even though he was kind of curious of how vocal she would be, he didn't really want anyone bashing into his room. Then again it would probably torment the hell out of the white snake.

As his hand started to caress one of her breasts her hands moved up to his head. When her fingers brushed his ears, he had no idea the feel would be so erotic. He moaned in her mouth and maneuvered his body so he was leaning over her more. He wanted to feel her beneath him. Never had he longed for the warmth of a female body against his own as he did with her, so what really annoyed him was that she was way overdressed.

He sat up, his yukata pooling around his waist and took her with him, surprising her by lifting her onto his lap, her legs on either side of him. Within seconds he had taken off her jacket and was now lifting the camisole over her head. Before shyness could overtake her and she could cover herself up with her arms, he leaned forwards, supporting her back with his hands and took the nipple of her left breast in his mouth. Tenderly he teased the skin with tongue and teeth around the areola. Her hands wrapped around his neck instinctively and she gave a sweet cry, his ears tweaking in delight.

Let that serpent hear that.

He shifted his head to pay tribute to her other breast, letting his left hand continue where his mouth had left off. He took the tight nipple in his teeth and sucked it into the hot, wet cavern of his mouth and twisted the other one between his fingers. Her back arched and she writhed deliciously in his lap, causing a delightful friction in between his legs, that made him use every bit of self-control to not dry hump against her. Instead he moved his right hand down over her spine and slid it underneath he elastic band of her sweatpants. Cupping a cheek, he pressed her more against him and circled his hips. She felt so incredibly good against him, he could barely wait in getting them both completely naked.

When he paused for a moment he realized he was breathing just as hard as she was. Pressing his forehead against hers he smiled as they both panted heavily. Still caressing her skin he grinned when he reached a ticklish spot and raked his claws over it. She wiggled in his lap and the way she spoke his name in laughter he couldn't felt more happier.

 _Yes,_ always _smile like that._

He wanted her carefree for the rest of her life. This is where she belonged. Within the safety of his embrace.

After lowering her slowly back onto the futon he cupped her face in his hands. "You're so cute. I could eat you up."

The primal hunger in his words had an effect on her entire skin. He could feel the shiver that ran through her. Not one of fear, but raw desire. And he descended down her body again, kissing her neck and searching for the sensitive spots that made her cringe and arch off the bed. He made sure to capture each upward movement of her lower body with the cradle of his hips, longing to feel her against him. Either she had not noticed that his yukata was not covering him anymore or she was too far gone to realize. The only fabric that was restricting him to complete their union, was those of her pants and whatever she was wearing underneath.

As he traced her breast bone with his lips, he moved his hands to the waist band, hooking his fingers underneath and tugged. He sat up and kissed each leg he slowly freed. Her eyes locked on him in fascination as his lips and tongue traced the fabric from thigh to knee to ankle and toes as he slid it off her. Taking her socks off as well in the final tug.

He could smell her arousal as he used her right leg to trace a path upwards again. Keeping the limb in a firm hold so it wouldn't close. He ignored the fabric in his path as he moved to her side and teasingly licked those ticklish spots he had discovered earlier, making her squirm in his hold. With her being perfectly distracted he slid one hand underneath the band of her panties and cupped her intimately.

Her body tensed up like a bow string when he started a precise stroke. Raising his head he watched her as she threw her head back and her fingers took hold of the sheets beneath as if her life depended on it.

His ears pointed forward as she chanted his name so sweetly, eager to catch every syllable that escaped her lips. The words becoming more and more incoherent with each movement of his fingers. Carefully he rubbed the opening with his thumb, mindful of his long nails. The muscles giving in with every soft push and already anticipating to stretch around his finger would he penetrate.

His eyes were drawn to her face as she came. Her expression one of pure ecstasy. He eased up on the stroke as she relaxed and grinned in pride. She looked absolutely beautiful post orgasm. Her face decorated with a heated flush, her eyes a deep dark when they finally opened and stared in him what he could only describe as awe.

"You taste divine."

Her eyes were focused on his tongue as he licked his fingers slowly. He knew the provocative gesture was keeping her captivated. Of course it would be easy for her to envision his tongue doing the same movements in between her legs. And the way her pupils dilated he knew that she was indeed imagining that.

He slid the light blue fabric of her legs and this time traced a thigh with his tongue up to the place his fingers had just been teasing. With only one lick her body already shuddered and for a minute there he though she lost even the function to normally breathe. Watching the rise and fall of her chest, a perfect handful, the crimson color on her cheeks, her swollen lips from his kisses, as he gave her a short reprieve, he knew he could no longer wait. He wanted her.

With a hand underneath her back, he moved her body downwards until he could feel himself pressing against her. He could taste more of her later and if she allowed they could fool around some more this weekend. Right now, he wanted to feel her around him and gently he pushed forward crushing his lips against hers in the slow thrust.

Possession.

As he slid inside her body he realized he was finally complete. He pressed her against him as if he wanted to melt with her skin. He felt her fingers and nails pressing in his shoulders and her teeth clenching against his chest. He waited patiently until she relaxed around him before he moved. She felt amazing and he knew he wouldn't last long. When she sought out his lips he answered eagerly and kissed her mouth passionately. Pushing against her lower back his hand aided him in the angle with every forward thrust.

He didn't know how long he kept that slow and tortures rhythm going, but he did remember how she suddenly aggressively took hold of him and pressed her hips against his in a faster pace than he was setting. He had growled against her neck and at that moment had lost it, pounding into her not even knowing if he hurt her or not. Vaguely he was aware of her trembling legs that were resting on his hips and his inability to continue the fast movement when her inner muscles clenched around him so hard it almost hurt. The pulsing sensation around him, milking him until he was utterly spent.

Holding her tight against him and nuzzling her neck, he softly murmured: "I finally got to have you."

* * The End * *

* * *

A/N: Thank you all for the +1K followers on tumblr!  
And Happy Valentine's day everyone ^^


End file.
